drewradladfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Panther
About the Film Black Panther is a 2018 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is the eighteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Ryan Coogler, who co-wrote the screenplay with Joe Robert Cole, and stars Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther, alongside Michael B. Jordan, Lupita Nyong'o, Danai Gurira, Martin Freeman, Daniel Kaluuya, Letitia Wright, Winston Duke, Angela Bassett, Forest Whitaker, and Andy Serkis. In Black Panther, T'Challa is crowned king of Wakanda following his father's death, but his sovereignty is challenged by an adversary who plans to abandon the country's isolationist policies and begin a global revolution. (From Wikipedia). About the Character Black Panther is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Jack Kirby, first appearing in Fantastic Four #52 (cover-dated July 1966) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Black Panther's real name is T'Challa, king and protector of the fictional African nation of Wakanda. Along with possessing enhanced abilities achieved through ancient Wakandan rituals of drinking the essence of the heart-shaped herb, T'Challa also relies on his proficiency in science, rigorous physical training, hand-to-hand combat skills, and access to wealth and advanced Wakandan technology to combat his enemies. Black Panther is the first superhero of African descent in mainstream American comics, having debuted years before early African American superheroes such as Marvel Comics' the Falcon (1969), Luke Cage (1972) and Blade (1973), or DC Comics' John Stewart in the role of Green Lantern (1971). In one comic book storyline, the Black Panther mantle is handled by Kasper Cole, a multiracial New York City police officer. Beginning as an impersonator, Cole would later take on the moniker of White Tiger and become an ally to T'Challa. The role of Black Panther and leadership of Wakanda is also given to T'Challa's sister Shuri for a short time. Black Panther has made numerous appearances in various television shows, animated films and video games. The character is portrayed in live action by Chadwick Boseman in the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War, and the 2018 films Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War, set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In 2011, Black Panther was ranked 51st overall on IGN's "Top 100 Comic Books Heroes" list. (From Wikipedia). In Videos Drew frequently has mentioned Black Panther in Drew vs the World (especially the season 2 episode "WOMAN GROPED ON LIVE TV") and the character's iconic "Wakanda Forever" salute has become a sort-of running gag/joke in the series since. Drew gave the movie 4 stars out of 5 on his movie reviewing account. Black Panther's first appearance was in the Alive episode "BATMAN IS THE BEST AVENGER" when he called Black Panther "Batman". This lead to one individual calling him a "racist" for ignoring "the importance of Black Panther". Wakanda Forever The Wakanda Forever Salute has become a reoccurring joke in Drew vs the World since episode 23, when he did it numerous times in the single episode, and then did a supercut montage of all of them in "Drew vs the World (Best Moments) - #21-30".